Hitherto, double-hung upper and lower vertically-sliding sashes and double horizontally sliding doors have been locked against forcible entry by wooden bars which have been cut to the specific length required. This arrangement, however, would fit only one particular window or another of the same dimensions and hence was useless in attempting to lock one of the sashes partly open for ventilation or to fit double-hung sliding sash windows of different dimensions.